


Lifeline

by ererifanfics



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Kidnapping, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ererifanfics/pseuds/ererifanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the roof tops of a calm and peaceful night of Paris a cat fights for a insect’s life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifeline

**Author's Note:**

> As of right now in beta mode, not final.
> 
> If you wanna comment, go ahead, its very much welcomed.

Three days had gone by and Adrien is trapped in his bed swallowed with grief. He has missed many phone calls and texts from Nino and Chloe.

Plagg and Ladybug’s kwami, Tikki, has tried to coax him out of bed but nothing comes from Adrian, only the occasional sob, sniffle or breathing. Like a corpse he lays in bed replaying his nightmare that came to a reality only days ago.

Over the roof tops of a calm and peaceful night of Paris a cat fights for a insect’s life.

Stupidly he used cataclysm to escape his cell that he and Ladybug were caged. When free they were to go after Hawkmoth that stood ten feet away from the cell, but another trap was set up by Le Gardien with another cage. Ladybug had quickly moved to push Chat Noir out of the path of the steel cage. Landing on his side he quickly recovered to help Ladybug but was too late.

Hawkmoth held Ladybug in a amethyst colored bubble with her trying every possible way to pop it. Chat Noir tried his best to get near but was thrown back by Le Gardien with his baton. Ladybug gasped as she saw blood start to drip from Chat Noir’s blond hair. 

Chat heard a beep coming from his ring. He was running out of time.

”I’ll save you Ladybug!”, he screamed as tried to push back Le Gardien to get to where his lady and Hawkmoth were. He was met with a baton but quickly dodged the attack but did not expect the next attack to come from Hawkmoth himself.

An electric cloud of black and lilac were heading his way in a blink of an eye and he was down as soon as the cloud surrounded him. 

Groaning and wrenching in pain on the floor he got up and limped towards Hawkmoth.

“Give her back…” he mumbled head down moving towards his enemy.

Another beep.

He had only a few minutes before his transformation would be torn off of him.

“Give her back!” He screamed at the top of his lungs, angry and frustrated tears running down as he ran towards Hawkmoth ready to bite his neck off.

But yet again was met with another blow from Le Gardien. 

He’s willing to do anything to save her, anything, even to keep fighting after his transformation wore off. He would do anything for her.

The bubble had turned into a solid amethyst color making it hard for Chat Noir to see into the bubble to see Ladybug. There was a small hole at the top of it to let her breath but it was used for another purpose. 

As Chat ran towards Hawkmoth again, yelling form the bubble caught his attention. 

“Chat! Catch!”, after hearing that he saw something be thrown out of the bubble, something red. He knew he had to catch it no matter what it was. He jumped with whatever strength he had left and caught what seemed like a red creature like Plegg, another kwami. 

“Run Chat! Run! I’ll be okay! Just go before you're transformation wears off!”, the bubble screamed. As he was going to scream no, that he’s gonna stay and fight till he got her back she yelled again. “Think of what happens if Hawkmoth finds out your identity! He’ll hurt your loved ones! Go if you care about them! Go now! I’ll escape soon so go now!!”

Another beep. Only one minute left. 

With the kwami in hand and tears in his eyes he leaves.  


Being told by Natalie that his father says to go to school or never go again, he gets out of bed and cleans up. Tear tracks are still evident on his face he washes his face and showers. He picks out his clothes for the day, red and blue printed plaid shirt with a dark blue jean sweater with leather sleeves on top and grey skinny jeans with red high tops and leaves for school with his head down and eyes even lower.

On his way to school Adrien’s head was low the entire walk to school, missing all the missing person posters posted around him. 

As he got to the front steps of the school he’s met by a crying Alya on the floor being comforted by Nino. Jogging some and putting a sympathetic mask on to cover his sadness he goes closer to the crying teen to see a wet flyer in her hand. His eyes widen.

“MISSING: MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG  
LAST SEEN: XX/XX/XXXX  
HAIR: BLACK SHORT CUT HAIR  
HEIGHT: 5’-“

“Marinette’s missing?!” He shouted. Alya looked up from her hands and stood up. 

“Her parents, think, she might of, been kidnapped, from her room, three days ago.” she sobbed as she told him the information. 

The bell rings signaling the trouble stuck teens to go to class leaving Adrien alone with his thoughts as Nino walked with him and Alya to class. 

Walking in there was another flyer on the entrence of the room and another on the board that had been vandalized with a black maker that had covered the picture of Marinette’s lip and place between her eyebrows. He knew who had done that and so did an enraged Alya who had murder in her eyes. 

Chloe was sat at her desk fixing her make up but quickly stopped as she saw Adrien.

“Adrien!” She cheered as she ran to the model. He was not in the mood for this and he was going to make it known as he held out his hand making a stop jester. She ignored the jester and held it as she talked to him. 

“Adrien you’ve been gone for days! As long as pig tails over there…” She nodded to the vandalized poster on the board. He was super mad now. Marinette was his friend, how dare she have the gael to do that to a friend or even a person’s missing flyer.

He threw her arms away from his figure. She stepped back couple of steps as she looked at Adrian. “If I find out that you had anything to do with doing that to Marinette’s poster. I swear Chloe.” He steps forward as she steps back. “You will never.” All eyes on them and only step is heard as he steps again. “Ever have a future in fashion or anything ever.” She bumps into her desk. “I’ll personally make sure that happens. Hear me Chloe?” She nods franticly as she sees something in his eyes that terrifies her.

He steps back and takes his seat. The whole class is quiet until the teacher arrives for class.


End file.
